You Can't Go Back
by LanerMahaner
Summary: When a group of young adults come through anomalies from the year 2035 in both London and Vancouver, the anomaly teams are confronted with the idea of a parallel timeline and their future children.


Chapter One

London, England  
>2035<p>

"We have to go! We have to go _now_!" Patrick Quinn, a lanky red haired man with dark skin and even darker eyes, ushered the others towards the sparkling anomaly, "It's closing; we have to go now if we're going to go!" He gestured to the gateway with his gun, reaching out to his teammates, trying to pull them through.

A blonde haired, brown eyed man named Stephen Cutter ran towards the portal, shooting behind him at the giant creatures as he went, muscles rippling with his every movement. His counterpart, Nathan Anderson, a stocky man with a buzz cut, was close behind him, dragging an unconscious brunette with startling blue eyes by the name of James Temple, with him, the unconscious man's body thudding against the ground.

Indigo "Blue" Becker was last, shooting with all she had at the creatures overtaking the ARC. Her gunfire never ceased as she ran, her large combat rifle full of seemingly infinite rounds. Her black hair stood out against her olive skin, blue eyes intent on her target. Her lithe body made it easier for her to run than the others, made her faster.

"Blue, _now_!" Patrick grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her through the anomaly just after the others made it. At the last second a smartly dressed man, hair gelled back, ran into the room, a small handgun being used to shoot creatures in his wake.

Patrick groaned, reaching back to grab the man's hand, "Samuel James Lester, where the _hell _have you been?" Lester grunted as Pat nearly threw him through the anomaly, "Just come on!" With the other five members of his team through the anomaly, Patrick shot one quick glance behind him at the destroyed ARC covered in future predators and jumped into the portal.

Vancouver, Canada  
>2035<p>

Claudia Cutter, a curvy brunette with green eyes, was not having a good day. Project Magnet and the Special Projects Group were being overrun by future predators and the soldiers were quickly being killed off. It was supposed to be an easy job: fly to Vancouver, update their anomaly data and equipment, and then back home to London. Instead she was fighting for her life.

"Claudia, duck!" Claudia did as she was told, narrowly missing being hit by both a creature and a bullet fired from the gun of a muscular black haired man with blue eyes. The man, Drake Cross, reached down to help the woman to her feet, "Go on," He ushered her towards the glowing anomaly at the other end of the room.

As Claudia ran towards the light, Drake found himself pressed back to back against his twin sister, Brooke. Brooke and Drake fired off shots at the creatures simultaneously, in sync in a way that only twins can be. Skinny with blonde hair, Brooke shared nearly nothing with her brother other than their blue eyes and shocking ability to silently communicate with each other. An ability that allowed them to easily coordinate with the other two members of their team.

"Hey! Nasty beasty!" A dark skinned athletic woman with green eyes drew attention from the future predators as she and the Cross twins retreated towards the anomaly. Natalie Rendell shoved her brown hair out of her eyes as she fired a precise shot at the creature whose attention she had drawn.

A curvy woman with wavy brown hair and brown eyes ran past Natalie, reaching out to grab Nat's hand, pulling her along towards the time portal, "Nat, it's time to go. We have to get out of here," The woman raced towards the anomaly, past the Cross twins, to follow Claudia.

Claudia stood at the precipice of the anomaly, waiting to pull the team in before she entered. She'd been trained well at the ARC; always ensure everyone else's safety before one's own, "Natalie, Hannah! Hurry!" Hannah Leeds, the brown haired woman, threw Natalie forward before running into the light herself. Drake and Brooke, still shooting for their lives followed quickly after, leaving only Claudia to watch as the last vestiges of the SPG and Project Magnet were destroyed before she too took a trip through time.

London, England  
>2013<p>

Patrick tumbled through the anomaly, landing in a kneel on the other side between Blue and the now conscious James. The group stood around him, weapons hanging at their sides, hands raised in the air, "What's…" Pat's words died on his lips as he took in their surroundings.

All around them stood military soldiers, guns trained on the young adults. Captain Hilary Becker stood at the head of the group, Matt Anderson to his left with Abby and Connor Temple behind the pair, weapons in their hands as well. Emily Merchant and Jess Parker hid behind the big guns, peering around shoulders to get a good look at the rag tag team that had tumbled through the most recent anomaly.

"Oh," Patrick stood, putting his hands above his head as he rose. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Samuel moved to his side and James shifted towards Blue. Stephen and Nate were glaring at the guards around them, clearly put off by having weapons shoved in their faces.

Captain Becker stepped forward, "Who are you and where the hell did you come from?"

Blue opened her mouth to answer before Patrick cut in, "Wait. Something's not right here," He looked around the room, "Where's mum and dad? Nick and Jenny? They're missing," The group exchanged a set of unhappy but knowing looks. Patrick turned back towards the rapidly fading anomaly, "We're in the wrong timeline. We have to go back!" He lunged at the portal only to be pulled back at the last second by Nathan as the anomaly closed.

"We're stuck here."

Vancouver, Canada  
>2013<p>

Natalie and Hannah made their way out of the anomaly first, coming face to face with a handful of guns trained on them. The girls exchanged looks before dropping their weapons and raising their hands in a sign of good faith. Drake and Brooke came through next, still back to back. When they noticed the soldiers surrounding them, they too lowered their guns but then took a firm hold of each other's hand. The four turned to stare at each other as Claudia stepped out from behind them.

"Oh, bloody hell," She muttered as she caught sight of the soldiers surrounding her. She raised her hands slowly, taking a calculated look around the warehouse that they had tumbled in to. From the looks of it, it was the original Special Projects Group headquarters. Although, it seemed to be infiltrated with Project Magnet members.

The group stood quietly, taking in the soldiers with guns led by Lieutenant Ken Leeds. They could see Evan Cross and Dylan Weir, both wielding non-lethal weapons, to the side of the military men, Toby Nance and Angelika Finch hiding behind them all. Drake tried to step forward, mouth open to utter some explanation only to be stopped short by a gun shoved unceremoniously in his face.

Claudia shook her head at him almost imperceptibly, staring at the adults out of the corner of her eye. Drake clenched his jaw but nodded, taking a step back to his former place next to his sister. Just as Lieutenant Leeds seemed to ready himself to ask some questions a sound broke through the silence. The young adults looked at each other in confusion before everyone focused their attention on Claudia. It took her another moment to realize that the sound was that of her cell phone ringing. With a puzzled frown Claudia pulled out her mobile.

"Yes?" Her confused expression soon changed to that of annoyance as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, we made it. Wait… what? Stephen, what are you talking about? I…" She spun around, eyes searching the crowd of both confused and put off soldiers, "No. Mac's missing," Claudia paused as she listened to her brother on the other end of the phone, "Oh my god. Yes," She turned to watch the anomaly close behind her, "Yes, it's gone," She sighed, "You're right. I'll tell them," And with that she hung up the phone.

Everyone in the room stared at the brunette young woman, eyes wide with anticipation. Claudia reached for Drake's hand, his other handing taking that of Brooke. At the look on Claudia's face Nat and Hannah wrapped their arms around each other; the group was all too aware of the horrified but determined look on Claudia's face.

"We're in the wrong timeline," Claudia pressed her lips into a thin line, "We're stuck."

"Damn."


End file.
